social out cast
by 90's had the best cartoons
Summary: a girl from the real world gets sucked in a crack in her wall two points in space and time that should never have touched she encounters a sexy vampire but can she figure out how to express emotions or will she through herself into her music will she leave the same person she came in as or will she leave at all. strong language and excessive amounts of weirdness
1. Chapter 1

"Morgan get your arse down these stairs and stop being so unsociable" mark my care worker called up the stairs i just want to be on my own for a lousy hour listen to fall out boy and try play along but no not in a care home no no privacy or alone time just together all the time it makes me sick.

"mark let me talk to her . she has an emotional day a head of her this is the day where she remembers that her mother didn't want her" my best friend zoe tried to talk him down

"ok but tell her the cakes ready"

"shes not going to eat it shes going to pass politely on all the food you offer her this week and pay you back for the present you bought her." Zoe said calmly so he wouldent make it worse.

Morgan's room Morgan's pov

When Rome's in ruins  
We are the lions  
Free of the coliseums.

In poison places,  
We are anti-venom,  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
And it's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

"you still sing a fall out boy song every day don't you morgan" a soft voice called over my sholde. "whats wrong most girls would be happy to be 18 to be a adult"

At this moment i put my guitar down and stared her cold in th eyes"but i might not be 18 i might be 19 or 17 for all you know my mother didn't know me she didn't want to know !" i rored at her she dosent care if she did she would have noticed the bag of clothes under my bed and the strap on my guitar(she only has that on when she leaves withit ) the door slamed on her way out.

Tracing my finger on the crack on my wall "i just want to go somewhere where someone understands"

The crack let out a white light and swallowed me home and spat me out near a cave.

"i knew on day girls would be falling down outside my door" a sly voice said from above me.

"don't flatter yourself mate" i spat back at the floating figure. WAIT FLOATING FIGURE

"feisty i like it . so whats you name cuity pie."

"i generally don't give my name to perverts." I said standing up but imeadiately falling back dow "and great now my legs fucked up" i muttered bitterly to myself

Marshals POV

I smelt blood i saw her black and red spiky hair she drew me closer. flying her to the candy kingdom _gumbutt_ would have to fix her leg she passed out .

Morgans pov

I awoke with a pink man staring at me so naturally i said the first thing that came "are you gay"

A chuckle escaped the the mouth of the floating man " what's so funny pasty"

The pink man spoke again"where did you get the idea i was gay from?"

"well your pink and your wearing pink and frilly clothes"

They were all staring at me wide eyes

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT"

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME

Or the fall out boy song though its brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Madman001.I will try and work on my grammar and shit like that but I'm not that great at it.

I do not own ADVENTURE TIME I wish I did because its da bomb and you can all tell in a 90s kid because of that particular phrase.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT." Morgan's voice exploded through the room.

Well...um.. ..a...human" Gumbutt stuttered awkwardly he should learn to speak.

"Well duh course I am what else would I be it's not like I'm a rare breed or somethink'." She said condescendingly .

"But you are..." I started explaining but bubba stole my thunder

"There are no other humans in the land of aaa except for Fiona. So you are indeed a rare breed"

"Hold the phone, what sort of shit are you chattin i was in Yorkshire , England ,on earth , in the milky way and now you're telling me in a parallel universe. Are you high or somethink." I could tell she was getting angrier buy the second and gumball was just going to annoy her further.

"What's the last thing you can remember."

"The sentence you just spoke, dumbass" she makes me smile I'm sure if I had a heart it would be beating faster.

Bubbas POV

"No the last thing you can remember in Yorkshire." God this girl is so annoying she's worse than Marshal.

"I knew that , it's called a joke you should learn to have fun you wad. And it was getting ready to run away."

"Run away from what?" marshal stole the sentence from my sweet mouth.

"Social Services, I don't really want to talk about it. Where's my stuff."

"It's all in my house your guitar, clothes and Ipod , I brought your little red book." Marshal said to Morgan

"You didn't read it did you." Morgan asked slightly panicked

"No I left it alone but it looked important." Marshal said trying not to pay attention to her panic stricken voice.

At that moment cream came in .

"Holy shit is that a talking ice cream. I've stumbled down the rabbit hole into a land of madness."

Marshals pov

"Morgan it seems you're all fit and healthy to go." Dr .ice cream said to her. I was relived but I would not let my façade slip

"Slight problem I have nowhere to go."

"You can stay with me" I had to register what I said

"Thanks." She said no emotion in her tone but I knew she was relived.

Back at marshals Morgan's pov

"Bro, that guitars bitchin." I said in awe I have only ever dreamed of owning a guitar like that .it is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.

"Thanks Morgan, I built it."

"Dude are you being cereal. It's the sexiest thing I have seen in my life."

"Sexier than me I'm not sure it's possible"

"Dude big headed much. And get a shower you reek of my blood."

"It's a great smell though."

"Maybe for a vampire but not for me." He said getting closer to me I was suppressing a blush and I won fuck you BLUSH I OWN YOU. He left for a shower or so I thought...

Marshall pov

I hid behind a corner and watched her tune her guitar. Played a few chords and that turned into a son and by glob she had a beautiful voice .A punk and fabulous voice.

Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

(S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N)

You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!

And I said, say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!

Morgan's pov

Applause filled the air some from marshal and some from a girl with a bunny hat and a cat. WAIT A CAT.

HEY ITS LIKE A THOUSAND WORDS FUCK YES if you have any ideas about how she should meet Fiona and cake please tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own adventure time.

My Spanish test went well wrong anger fills me.

"urm hi ."

"MARSHALL. What are you planning on doing with this girl. While your floating above her inn a towel." The cat shouted at him

It was at that moment I realized he was covered in only a towel, damper and sexier than ever but all that I could think of saying was.

"Holy shit a talking cat" after saying this I earned a smack on the head from Marshall

"Young ladies should not contain themselves in such a manner." He said sticking his nose up pretending to be prince gumball

"You didn't mind my language during foreplay last night did you marsh?" I questioned 'why the hell am I flirting with the vampire king' my sensible inervoice said. "Because I promise I will never do it again."

A throat cleared and we both turned our attention to the bunny girl and the talking cat.

"So I'm fionna the human. Oh my glob you're a human too"

"I don't see why this is such a big deal there are loads of humans on earth." I sighed out loud "there are too many ."

"What do you mean?" fionna questioned. Her long blond fringe (or bangs if your American) fell sideways

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned eager to change the subject.

"well where practicing your free to join if you want."

"sure ." I smirked "Try to keep up."I started strumming to the beat. Singing with all the passion I had.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

(my chemical romance are like the best . they broke up and it makes me a bit sad.)

The whole room went eerily cold. Cackles flooded in through the window.

"ice queens here." Fionna said all the love escaped her eyes and was replaced with the thirst for adventure.

Shits about to go down ice queen warfare begins

I do not own adventure time or My Chemical Romance. Such a shame but whatever I have a Spanish exam to sort.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm soooooooo SO SO SORRY for the delay exams and stuff but all the revising (mostly procrastinating) payed off and I got a's so yey but non of you guys reviewed so meh , don't make me take all the blame it is partly your fault so. That came off a bit harsher than expected.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own adventure time**_

The whole room was wrapped in ice, glittering in such a beautiful way. Wll it would be beautiful if ice shards were not flying at my face. I was in full on matrix mode (well I probably looked like a retard but it was working.)

Fionna was dodging and deflecting all the shards from the ice queen until she was frozen.

"Well, what is this. Another little brat stealing all the princes for themselves." Ice queen cackled ant me.

"bitch please I'm fabulous, and who the fuck do you think your calling a brat, at least I'm not predotoring on dudes, I mean come on your like 60 and trying to get with every 20-18 year old in the land." Why am I sassing up this bitch.

"How dare you insult me!" she screeched at me

Ice spread up my legs encasing my limbs and torso leaving my head free.

"You have quite a mouth on you. Full of rage and fire, we should work together sometime"

Shifting my head I stared at her with no emotion I'm my eyes "you should know that fire doesn't mix with ice you vile old hag." Power was coursing through my veins and a ball of purple energy erupted from my chest shattering all the ice and sending her flying.

Everyone was staring at me wide eyes but marshal was the first to speak. "What the hell was that? Morgan I thought you were human "

Marshal pov

"I am but I get so angry and and..." she was stuttering but she didn't want to cry fionna and cake left to go see where the ice queen had gone.

"It's ok Morgan. You can cry it's ok." I soothed but she did something unexpected

"I DONT WANT TO CRY!" she stood up flipping the table. "I don't want to be like him."

"Like who? Morgan tell me." I asked her concern was evident on my face.

"My father, He was a sick coward. And I need to get out." She was I need of a release and I will give it to her.

"There's a party tonight. Go with me blow off some steam, on one condition you have to sing a song with me on stage."

"Sure I might need to get changed though." she said looking down at her clothes that were burnt, dusty and torn.

An hour later

Morgan walked down the stairs in gray union jack skinny jeans and a black lace corset.

"You look amazing." I was in awe of how beautiful she looked.

"Tell me something I don't know. You ready to go cos I got the tunes."

Arriving at the party was brilliant it was awesome everyone was dancing but dragging Morgan on stage and she started singing and it was beautifully tragic

I haven't lost anything except my mind  
Expect a thousand confessions that you will not find  
I try to take off my head sometimes  
Because I can't escape the memories  
I haven't lost anything except my mind

You could be empty and I can be right here empty with you  
Or you could be hollow and I can be right here hollow with you  
If you want to say goodbye to everything I could say goodbye too  
I can be right here empty with you

I haven't wasted anything except my time  
Forget the treasures we burned because we'll be just fine  
I try to take off my head sometimes  
Because I can't escape for the life of me  
I haven't lost anything except my mind

You could be empty and I can be right here empty with you  
Or you could be hollow and I can be right here hollow with you  
If you want to say goodbye to everything I could say goodbye too  
I can be right here empty with you

Instead of going underground, instead of calling them out  
Instead of running 'cause you're still breathing  
Instead of swallowing lies, instead of buried alive  
Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding

If you need a confession, I'm guilty  
Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding  
Do you think I feel sorry, forgive me  
Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding

Instead of going underground, instead of calling them out  
Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop screaming

You could be empty and I can be right here empty with you  
Or you could be hollow and I can be right here hollow with you  
If you want to say goodbye to everything I could say goodbye too  
I can be right here empty with you

she puts her heart and soul into every performance but all the songs she sings mean something to her.

That chapter was boring I would recommend checking out that song it the used empty with you it if fast becoming one of my favourite songs by review it makes me feel better I will try and update more but exams come first.

90shadthebestcartoons signing off.


End file.
